Kicking in Kanto
by Jetixon
Summary: My first actual fic, please R&R and do criticize. I want this to be good, It is about twins and a girl journeying through Kanto. The rating is suitable at the moment.


**Chapter One – Love at First Sight**

It was a pleasant morning. Not too noisy (thanks to the recent migration of a handful of Pidgey to Sinnoh), not too quiet (thanks to the Pidgey who stayed in Kanto), although it was a completely different story for one young boy. The boy was about 4'9' and had a slim build. He was somewhat dangerous looking and had piercing blue eyes. He had jet black, wavy hair, gelled and with silver streaks. He also had a handsome face nicely proportioned with tan coloured skin. His name was Zane… Zane tossed and turned in bed for hours on end before finally waking up from a dreadful nightmare. He panted heavily, frantically looking around and dripping with sweat from fear. The boy calmed down and took off his shirt to cool down, he then spent a brief moment looking out of the window before going back to sleep. The boy was not very lively; he didn't talk that much either. He was very secretive and withdrawn, very much independent too. Nevertheless he was caring and kind whenever he could be and always thought of others before himself. He had suffered major trauma during his early years which had caused him develop this persona. He seemed full of anger and sorrow, it was almost impossible to realise that he used to be full of joy and happiness…

**4 years ago**

Zane woke up bright and early on a sunny day in the middle of July. He was overjoyed since they were all packed up to go to the beach today. He and his twin brother, Eorick got dressed appropriately after having showers and cleaning their teeth. However, just as they were about to go downstairs, they heard a struggle. Eorick and Zane with their youthful curiosity listened attentively though they only heard a short piece of the quarrel…

"**Please! I have children, innocent children, who knows what this will do to their poor selves,"** cried a young woman.

"**Look I have lots of money just tell me what you want and I'll write you a check, any amount just please leave my wife and kids alone!"** shouted a young man about the same age.

"**Our Boss wants you to suffer, it turns out you weren't that tough a trainer either hehehe, I don't want the money anyway my boss wants you dead and your apartment I'll tend to myself'" **said an older man with an Aeodactyl by his side. The speeches became muffled up and just as Zane put his head down to look, his mother and father were shot by the man. Zane stared in shock at what had happened and took initiative to get the phone, but the 'evil man' had destroyed it incase the two parents tried to use it. Zane and Eorick quickly tiptoed up the stairs and hid underneath their beds. After they were sure the man had left Zane ran to his parents desperately urging them to wake up but unfortunately, they were not going to. Zane didn't understand why they wouldn't and held his mothers hand. His face grew pale as his mother's hand felt cold and lifeless. Zane cried a tear onto his fallen mother's face in deep sorrow. Eorick whilst this was going on, was attending to his fathers fallen Dragonite. The Dragonite was severely injured but could just about bear to breath. Eorick seemed to have the same joyful carefree person about him afterwards but Zane was mentally hurt. Zane and Eorick looked up to see fire. Fire and smoke. A bomb had been set off at the front of the house and Zane could barely think. He and his brother ran upstairs and locked themselves in the bathroom. The two waited until it was clear before looking out of their windows to see **TR** embossed in their garden.

**Present Time**

Zane kicked the wall in frustration before getting ready. He was living in a care home, much like the odd house. It was quite big and yet had all the qualities of a normal family house, except you had more than 20 kids walking around all the time. To Zane it felt like a prison. It was supposed to be his birthday but he didn't feel like celebrating, in fact he never did. He didn't understand how everyone could be happy again whilst his parents were…deceased, but his brother Eorick enjoyed the party. After the party, as promised the two boys headed off to Prof. Oak's Lab all packed up for the journey. Zane was wearing a crimson red shirt with a scarlet red long-sleeved jacket decorated with flames around the bottom, on top. He wore a pair of sky blue coloured jeans and white trainers with fiery streaks going across the sides. Eorick on the other hand wore an azure coloured shirt underneath a hooded navy blue tracksuit with Dive and Net Pokeball logos on the bottom and on the middle. He also wore an electric blue hat which he turned so that the front of the cap was facing backwards. He also had white trainers with oceanic waves of water imprinted on the sides. Both had saffron yellow bags with a lot of room inside them. Walking quietly through the dusty path they were soon met by another inhabitant of Pallet on the way there. The girl was about 4'8' and had a slim build. She had cute and pretty face with beautiful hazel eyes. She had back-length lavender coloured hair with pink streaks that looked almost fluorescent in the sunlight and she had fair skin with a hint of tan. She wore a pink, reasonably tight tank top with the pokeball logo in the middle and wore a violet track suit over it. She also had White trainers with pink soles that had 'Cool (Heart) Gurl' written at the heels. She also had a bag that was a lavender colour although reasonably sized which she kept strapped around her waist.

"**Hi! I'm Roxxi, are you two starting your journeys too?"** asked the girl eager to start a conversation. Zane simply nodded and faced downwards making no eye contact with Roxxi. Roxxi approached him with worry.

"**Hey, what's the matter? Something wrong?"** Roxxi asked. Zane noticed Roxxi was addressing him and turned to face her. He found himself unable to turn away, being in trance from the sight of her hazel eyes that sparkled like precious emeralds. Zane's cheeks tinted a slight pink as he finally turned away and so did Roxxi's after being captured by his own azure coloured eyes. Eorick mischievously whistled the tune to 'Love is in the Air' but it only earned him a frightful glare from Zane. Zane started to think of why he had reacted in that way to Roxxi. He had not to any other girl and it felt pretty awkward. Though every time one turned to look at the other the other catches their stare causing both to look opposite ways and blush slightly. Roxxi and Eorick started to talk about which pokemon they were going to get whilst Zane stayed away from the conversation. After all he wasn't a very social person. Zane couldn't seem to stop thinking about the unique features of her eyes, and her cute looking face. He tried to stop thinking about it completely but he still couldn't…


End file.
